We're Teenagers
by Mrs Lexie Callios
Summary: After the open adoption of Beth to Shelby. Quinn mellows out, and does some soul searching. Somehow she turns into Rachel's secret knight shining armor, then her friend, then her cuddle buddy, then her make-out partner, then her defender, then her girlfriend, and lastly her lover. But how does she get there? On temporary hiatus!
1. How It Began

**This is the prequel to "Finn want's Rachel Back" It's gonna be alot more into detail as it continues on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

Finn had done something wrong, _again_, to Rachel.

She looked over at her expression and felt utter rage at the boy. Her eye's looked somewhat dead, even though they still held that sparkle, the shine that was present in them was something completely different. He hurt Rachel and didn't realise the line crossed this time. She knew why she felt like she wanted to wring the boy's neck. Ask anyone at WMHS and they'd tell you they found it wierd how protective of the "Hobbit" the HBIC was.

"I mean, she bullied her, like, _**all the time**_ it make's no sense that when someone calls her by a name she started or if someone slushies Rachel, she started those too, by the way. But when someone does it, you'd expect them to be on her _good side,_ not to be, ya know, to be slammed against a locker and threatened." Was a prime example that could be located on Jewfro's blog.

No one knew the real reason why, though, and Quinn did. It's not like she was repressed or in denial; No one asked so she didn't feel the need to shout, "I have a huge crush on Berry!" off the rooftops. If someone _were_ to ever suspect it though, _'Ha! Like that would happen!'_ she wouldnt lie to them. Most kids in Lima, Ohio feared the blonde. So, even if they did suspect it; She knows they'd be to scared of the beatdown she'd give them, to even ask.

_'I mean, it's not like I go around beating peoples asses left and right if i so much as felt threatened in the least by them right?...Right.'_ She scoffed inwardly at the losers. Who in their right mind would be scared of someone as little as her? Apparently everyone in her town was though. Santana once claimed that she'd even named her temper tantrums; "The wrath of Satan".

Anyways, she was getting off topic. Rachel just sung a song and she was tottally pissed at her self for being to involved in her own _thoughts_ to even listen to the angelic voice. She turned to smack Puck, and vent some anger, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rachel's expression shift and found herself jumping up with the girl. She waited for Rachel to reach her cavern before she followed her into one of the least used Girl's bathroom in the school.

As she walked in the door she recalled the many memories for her Rachel that had occured in that single restroom alone. It wasn't even wierd to her that they both found solitary in the same place when upset and she was prepared to make yet another memory for the two of them on the worned down tiles of the oldest bathroom in school. Figgin's had tried to get it removed, but she'd _convinced_ him **_otherwise_.**

Grinning at the memory of that day, it was rather interesting to her, she knocked on the stall Rachel was currently finding solitude in. The smile quickly turned into a frown as she heard quiet weeping coming from the stall. She stopped herself mid-knock, her hand inches from the stall door, and just barged in. The sight she saw, though the brunette was always beautiful to her, made her want to cry. The girl looked so broken.

"...Rachel?"

I found myself whispering. It was then, when she sniffed loudly, that I finally realised what'd I'd just done. I silently cursed the instincts to protect Berry, _no matter what,._ I was still getting used to that, and others alike it, development.

"H-Hi, Quinn...What are," Hiccup, " What are you doing here?"  
She looked up at me with most adorabe confused face I'd ever seen, even with mascara running down her cheeks.

"I...Well...I-umm..."  
Why couldn't I ever say the words I wanted so _desperately_ to when she needed them. I took a deep breath.

"You what, Quinn? Please don't feel obliged to...to...ummm, wait, what exactly are you doing?"

"...Rach, you just...you looked so broken when you finished that song my first instinct was to come check on you. I-I care about you, okay? If I didn't know you'd ramble my head off if i was to kill Hudson, then he'd of probably been running home with his tail between his legs to mommy already. I hate seeing you like this. Is there **_anything_** I can do to help at all? I mean, that's the reason why I came, why I wanted to follow you. I just-I want you to know you can talk to me okay? I know I don't deserve your trust or anything, and I totally understand, but you can trust me Rachel. Im here for you, and if it's not to late; I'd like to take you up on the many offers of friendship that have been thrown my way. This time though, I'm extending the invitation, I promise. So back to now, again is there anything I can do?"

In my head, I was banging my forehead on a metamorphical table. I couldn't believe my nerves made me ramble a bunch of truths at the poor girl. At least I didn't let slip that I had crush on her...total moment killer.

"You called me Rach, " Rachel grinned, " and Quinn that's very sweet of you, thank you. I-well, I dont know are you serious? About the being friends part, I mean. Because that would be the one thing to help pick me up right now. You know what? Do what you will with that _**douche**_, he disgusts me. I could care less if he got hit by a _truck_ **tomorrow**. So, by all means go ahead and send him home with his tail between his legs to mommy, as you put it. Also, may I suggest you do it before _I_ get to him? Because it'll be kind of hard for him to do _anything at all_ after I'm finished. And yeah, a hug right now would be nice, _really really nice_."

"Rae, Im _dead_ serious, and the ogre's taken care of."

I nearly jumped out my skin to hug her. We ended up sat there for awhile discussing everything and nothing at the same time. Rachel was still securely wrapped around me, her arms twisted around my waist and face buried in my shoulder. I squeezed her shoulder a little harder when she begin talking about what Finn did to her.

The teen seriously had the guts to feed her actual meat, get her tipsy and then attempt to take advantage of her? That, not even being the worst part of it. He left her passed out on his couch and came back drunk with some cheerios skank. Apparently the idiot forgot **_Rachel_** was there and she'd heard everything that went on. Rachel was crushed to put it lightly. Finn said he loved her. I found that during the whole thing I had to remind myself over and over again that Rachel was more important, at the time being, than kicking the jerk's ass _to China and back__. _Plus, the way she was nuzzled into my neck and slowly drifting kept me pinned in place. At some point she fell alseep and I sat there on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall of the stall, watching her sleep.

I had to wake her eventually though so I shook her softly and got her to stand. When I went to leave, however, saying goodnight in the process; Rachel had wrapped her arms back around my waist and nuzzled into my side, half-sleeping merely seconds after. I simply placed my arm around her and grabbed our things. My watch told me we'd been in there for 3 hours undisturbed.

When we got to her house, she looked to peaceful to wake so I grabbed her bridal-style and carried her up to her bed. After pulling her flat's off I tucked her in and turned to leave. As I was shutting her bedroom door, I heard Rachel saying my name tiredly. Determined not to deny her anything I walked back into my crush's bedroom.

"_Mmm, stay please? I need a cuddle buddy and you're quite warm._"

Her face was buried in the pillow so it sounded more like, " M'tay pweze? I'ed cwudle bud n' yurrr wam." but I got the message and slid in next to her. I left a good few inches of space between us. The space only lasted a few seconds though 'cause Rachel turned over and snuggled up to my arm.

Her body heat completely enveloped me, leaving a feeling of contentment weighing heavily on my some point I must've nodded off too, enjoying the best sleep I'd had in a long overdue while.

**END**

* * *

**Thanks Again for reading! Hope you liked this one.**


	2. The Morning After

**Authors Note: Yes I promised a little more progress than this. Trust me it'll be worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did.**

**Here's a filler chapter!**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

I felt warmth beside me and was confused for a moment.

_'Who was in my bed?'_

Then I recalled yesterdays events; not even Finn could ruin the utter relief I felt at that moment. Quinn had finally reached out to me after weeks of her playing my secret knight in shining armour.

I hadnt needed my slushie pack in awhile, nor the fake smile. She had finally gained the courage to reach out to me. I knew she always wanted to; I wasn't obvious that the blonde seemed to hold feelings for me. I just didn't know what they were.

Obviously they were good for the both of us though and I'd get to the bottom of it. Today was gonna be the first shot at decoding her.

"Mmmorning, Rae. What time is it?"

I was brought out of my head by her voice. It sounded a bit gravely in the mornings but had just the perfect amount of husk and sigh in it that I was left feeling a bit uncomfortable by something very wet ruining my undergarments.

I decided a cold shower would defenately be needed this morning.

"It's 11:30. I usually don't sleep past 9 on weekends. I guess all the sobbing and talking wore me out. I've never been so drained in my life. Yet, I haven't slept that good in years. Your like the perfect cuddle buddy by the way. Thanks so much for staying, Quinn, it meant alot. I can definately say I feel better now, than yesterday."

"**_Really, Berry__?_** I just asked what _time_ it was...but I know how it feels to be so strained emotionally it physically exaughst you...Ya welcome."

Quinn buried her head further into the pillows and the brunettes shoulder to hide her blush from how blunt the girl was about her feelings on the two shareing a bed and cuddling up with eachother.

Rachel heard the blondes breathing hitch before it went back to normal. Seconds later though Quinn was snoring softly in her ear.

Usually Rachel couldn't get her brain to shut up once she woke up. Therefore she was never able to go back to sleep, but she forced her thoughts away and paid attention to the warm breath hitting her neck.

_'It's like she's singing me a personal lullaby to make me fall alseep'_

Soon after Rachel followed Quinn back into the land of dreams.

_'What's a little bit longer laying with my blonde knight gonna hurt, right? I'm tired anyways' _Were her last coherant thoughts before she was knocked out cold.

2 hours later

_'Uhhh so - stiffff'_

She started to stretch herself out, making her body look bigger until she felt something restraining her left arm.

_'What in the world?'_

She pushed harder and got herself fully strecthed out. It was then that she registered the loud thump of someone, Quinn, being smacked out of her dreams, literally, by the floor.

She then registered the, "Ouch, what the fuck Berry?" that was grumbled from the disoriented and surpised beauty on the floor.

_'The floor of her bedroom. A **beauty** was on the floor of her bedroom. **Quinn Fabray** was the beauty on **her bedroom floor.** Quinn stayed all night at her house last night. Quinn slept in **her** bed with **her**. Oh shit I just pushed Quinn out of my bed and she slept in it with me last night! Apologize! Apologize! AH-POL-AH-GIZE!...Quinn Fabray slept in my bed last night!.. Damnit, Rachel, apologize...NOW!'_ Eyebrows shooting up at her thought process for the day, she shook her head and jumped to help the disoriented blonde off the floor.

_'Haha so stereotypical right? Disoriented blondes and all.'_

She grinned at her own joke and giggled before looking down at Quinn and offering her hand.

"Oh shoot, Quinn, im so sorry. Im not used to sharing my bed with anyone. Moses, I forget you were even there! I apologize. Let me help you-"

"Rae, calmn down, please. Im fine its nothing a little advil cant help. Not exactly how I planned waking up on my free weekend but i'd never change my first morning of waking up with you..."

The brunette was stunned stupid for a minute not expecting her to slip up that quickly. In her head the confidence she needed to fully pursue the "Decode Quinns Feelings!" plan had just hit her out of nowhere, quite hard, with the girls words. Her first option to rule out; Romantic Feelings. She'd usually almost always disassociate Quinn having feelings for her and dating away from each other.

_'I mean, c'mon! Quinn like liking me? Never gonna happen.'_

Recently though the behavior shed been getting from the blonde discouraged her need to ignore the crush on McKinley High's HBIC she currently held.

"I can kiss it and make it better? Or you could just go for the normal boring teenage solution for headaches and take some over the counter pill, like you suggested. Either way, you cant say i didnt offer." Rachel smiled innocently but she knew preciseley, exactly, what she was doing.

Quinn POV

"...Either way, you cant say I didnt offer." The brunette gave her a smile Quinn liked to call her reserved smile. She never had that little quirk of her lips, bottom lip tucked under her top teeth and devious shine in her eyes when smiling at someone other than herself. She'd realised it because it always filled her with warmth, like the most perfect hugs would, _every_-darn-time she saw it. Those hugs would only come directed at the blonde.

_'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM RACHEL! Shit, what do I say to that? Yes? ...Umm no! You know what, screw it! Im taking mutual ground on this one. You wanna kiss it and make it better then my heads right here, but beware of the flirting your gonna get in return for the rest of your highschool era, Rachel Berry!'_ She thought...

"Okay, I dont mind a flirt. Now lean over here so I can kiss y'ur head all better!"

Or at least she _thought_ she _thought_.

"Wait, how much of that did i say outloud?"

She knew her hands were shaking so she stayed on the floor and turned on her back. She was met with shining dark chocolate eyes.  
Boy did the mirth in them just pop out like a greeting card. She bit her lip nervously. She'd be swimming in those orbs had she not of been avoiding them.

"Oh just that your head was right there for me to kiss all I wanted and that I should beware of the flirting I'd get in turn. Like I said, I dont mind. So get up here!" Rachel outstretched her hands from her spot. Reluctantly, I grabbed her hands. I was not expecting to be jerked onto the bed and onto Rachel as well. I went to roll off her but I was trapped by arms around my neck. I looked into her eyes and was offically a goner.

_'Oh shit. This feels so fucking right! Get off her!'_  
Suddenly I was silenced by the lust in Rachel's eyes. I decided it was her move, not mine, to make.  
That's definitely the smartest thing I've ever done.  
Like, ever, in my whole bitter existence.

**END**

* * *

**Cliff hanger right? I know i'm evil.**

**Patience is a virtue my friends! ;) Next one probably won't be as long a wait as this one was.  
**

**Also,  
****THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ADDED THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES/ALERTS! :D **

**'Till next time. **


	3. Fireworks Are So Cliche

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Quinn POV**

She pulled me forwards and I leaned in.  
Right as our lips were about to connect Rachel turned her head up kissed my forehead.  
My headache was definately gone by now.  
It felt warm and tingly where her lips still lay. I felt like I wanted her to stay there.  
I yearned for the contact to remain intact. When she pulled her lips away I felt at lost.

"Nuh-uh if you want a real kiss its gonna require alot of that flirting you threatened and a few dates. I'm not that easy Quinn. Besides, im still feeling kind of useless and dirty and just plain hurt from what Finn did."

_'Shit, she thinks I think she's easy? Im so killing Hudson, how he could do that to the beautiful, sweet, selfless and just drop-dead **amazing** brunette that lay beneath me at the moment! He lost something. I'm getting it and never giving it back, ever. If it was up to me of course that's how it would go, but thats her decision.'_

"You got it dude!" I pulled back to give her a thumbs up, puckering my lips out.

She chuckled a care-free smile on display.

"Okay I know I said im not that easy, but I really want a kiss now...Are you really that easy though, Quinn? I'd expect you to have more control."

I rolled my eyes then what she had just said hit me hard.

_'She wants me to kiss her?'_

My heart stuttered in my chest and I put my focus on her face. My breath caught at how beautiful she looked from above.

"Rachel.." I smiled at her

"What? Quinn, why are you staring at me like that?"

I chuckled at the winy voice she had used. Then I grabbed her face and ran my thumbs over her lips, before I connected our foreheads.

"Rachel...I have _no_ control when it comes you, that word doesn't exist around you and I'm easy as need be. Dates? Fine you got it. I would actually love to take you on one, as you fully deserve. Your wish is my _command_. I understand Finn hurt you and i'll be here to help as a friend, regardless. But about that kiss? That sounds like a really good idea. So if you dont mind, i'd really like to fullfill your..."

I trailed off and pecked her on the lips.

"Wants as it may seem."

Thats when i dove in and went for it. God when she kissed back, it wasn't the cliche fireworks I felt. Rather I felt like I was on fire, and she hadn't even deepened the kiss yet.

However, when her tongue slipped out and pushed on my lips I happily obeyed. I felt a dull ache in my stomach that took over all of my senses, settling in my chest and other areas. She was everywhere. Her delicious smell took over me. I was intoxicated. I could feel her and suddenly she moaned and I heard her, _really_ heard her, for the first time.

I sighed into kiss. I felt myself suddenly being flipped over. I fumbled then in our kiss, the rapid beating of my heart making my knees go weak and my hands shake. I had to pull away regretfully to catch my breath and calmn down. Tightening my grip around Rachels waist I continued to try and catch my breath. My whole body was on fire, but I was shivering.

It all felt so damn right though. My thoughts drifted to what my father would say, what **God** would say.

_'If this is wrong then I guess i'll never be right. I want to stay wrong. Russel Fabray; You can kiss my gay ass!'_

Fireworks are way to cliche to describe how I felt at the moment. I felt so much more than that. I was pretty damn sure that I never saw fireworks behind my eyelids when the kiss escalated. Rather the black I saw turned into red.

_'Gosh damn... that was **way** better than any fireworks show i'd seen.'  
_

"Whoa..." I whisper sighed.  
"Yeah... whoa" Rachel responded dreamily.

_'If there was a drug dealer who sold Rachel kisses, he'd make millions out of me; After I kicked his ass'_

* * *

**Review please! I need some opinions at this point. Thanks guys! **

**The next chapter makes up for all the short ones. Any ideas about what Santana does that crosses the line?**

**So 'till next time!**


	4. The Aftermath Of A Sweet Kiss

**I highly recomend you read this authors note, it's important!  
**

**Authors Note; This will be the last update you'll be getting for a little while. How long a little while is, I don't quite know yet, but until I get chapter 10 done, no update, and I'm not even in the middle of Chapter 7 yet if that gives you any guess to how long it'll be. I've got more organization in order for this story now, so I'm taking notes on what I want to happen, and writing it down, so it doesn't keep getting changed in my head, and confusing the crap out of me. Im not floundering, so to speak, in writing this story anymore. I at least have a plan on what is to happen after this chapter..what little I've gotten written down in the last ten minutes. Safe to say the writing is going to change from this chapter to the next one, big time, more maturely. Sorry for any inconvenience due to that. I have more intuition on this story now that I've done what I should have done from the start, and that is make a solid plan for the story, not just little details, all the details that require a story to flow. So i decided not to go back and edit all the chapters I had already posted because that wouldn't be fair to you guys. So if you don't mind i'm going to continue from where I left off, but the writing will just be more in order.**

**Please give me some feedback on what you think I should have happen in the storyline other than what I've obviously got deviously planned out for you guys. Mainly I just need some ideas on what to write to progress the story throughout the three weeks before the scene in "Finn want's Rachel back." If you guys give me enough ideas and help, I may reward you with a few chapters on what happens AFTER Finn tries to kiss Rachel and Quinn retaliating and storming out with Rachel ;) So now you know how desperate I really am for some advice on what what to write. I am, afterall, still a newbie!.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did.**

* * *

**Rachel POV/Quinn POV**

_'Quinn just kissed me...I think, I think..Shoot! What do I think? Oh how my plan for decoding the houlier than thou' cheerleeder worked out. I guess now we've ruled out any other motives besides romantic though._ _Maybe I should kiss her again?'_

Rachel looked at Quinn beneath her holding onto to her waist for dear life. She still hadn't opened her eyes and it had been like 2 minutes since they kissed. Quinn's chest was heaving though and Rachel knew she shouldn't stare because it might avert her attention to...other things. Perky things.

_'Okay we're not gonna stare at Quinn's boobs. But why not? We're very aware of our Bi orientation. Besides I don't think Quinn would mind at all. She looks like she thinks she's dreaming..Maybe I should kiss her again? Just in case? No. I am not making up excuses, I want to kiss her again. But what if I do and it starts this whole going on dates and her eventually telling me she loves me and then she ends up doing what Finn did. Rachel come on let's face it Quinn wouldn't do that. She's already done things differently than Finn. Sticking up for me, stopping the slushies and the bullying. The cheerios don't even look my way anymore it's like I'm completely invisible to the jocks and jockets. Haha the jockets. I crack myself up. You know maybe I should...'_

Rachel looked down to find Quinn looking straight at her. Well at least she thought she was except the blondes eyes weren't staying in one place.

'_Just say it before she has doubts. I can't say it I just kissed her! It's not like I've been courting her and she needs someone..a friend, right now. F-R-I-E-N-D not girlfriend or boyfriend. I have to be here as a friend first until she's fully over what Fi-the ogre done to her. Gosh i'm making such a turn around with my habits I even call the ogre by his name in my head. That's it! Right there. I can show her I've changed my ways and ask her but still be here as a friend for her. But how do I propose friends and a date at the same time? Damn it this is confusing. Maybe I should just be friends with her first? Nooooo I want to date her, I want to kiss her, I want...stuff with her. I can't be friends if I want her this much can I? No the question is, Can I for Rachel? Ugh yes because Rachel needs it. For Rachel I can. I can be here for Rachel, as a friend, first and then hopefully her girlfriend after. Yeah, that's it. I don't want her to think I think I made a mistake though by kissing her because, god help me, I didn't want to stop and I don't want to, ever. So how do I-'_

The brunette had been staring at Quinn's wondering eyes for quite a moment now. She had saw Quinn's facial expressions shift and the one it settled on last before she kissed her, again, had her worried.

"Quinn are you alright?...Quinn? Hello?" Rachel waved her hand in front of Quinn but the girl seemed to be in another world.  
"Surely this isn't how you treat everyone you kiss.." Rachel mumbled to herself.

"QUINN?"

"Wha-Oh Hi Rachel. You really shouldn't kiss me while I'm in thought. Now I have no idea how to ask you on a date but tell you I can be friends with you first because you nee- Oh crap" She hid her face behind her hands and hoped the pillows would swallow her whole.

'_I can't believe I just said that! Now I'm -'__  
_

The ramble in her head was interrupted very, very early by Rachel's giggle.

"Quinn that's sweet of you really. What happened to the Quinn that was here in my bedroom before we kissed? Hmm? You seemed to want it way more before. Did I disappoint?" The brunette grinned.

"No Rachel, not at all. I just thought you'd need me as a friend first I didn't want to push. That douche just hurt you and I don't think you're easy, I swear I don't , I just thought you might wa...Rachel I'm trying to..Rachel!...Rae..fine..."

The brunette couldn't help herself. She literally couldn't. Quinn was trying so hard to keep her happy and her lips just seemed even more irresistible because of it. Besides if Quinn kept up with the fast talking and the rambles she might start sounding like _her_ and she didn't think that would turn out well. Rachel did breathing exercises daily. She had to if she ever planned on successfully getting and earning her EGOT. She could ramble and still kiss Quinn for quite awhile. She doubted Quinn could though.

"Just calm down. Now what were you gonna ask me?"

_'Quinn looks so adorable right now! I can rather say this is the first time I've ever found her adorable. I think, yeah I prefer it.'_

_'Rachel's still on top of me..'_

"Oh umm...I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the fair they're having today, as friends, and then maybe later if you find me a loyal enough friend we could go on a date sometime...later. Of course I totally understand if you don't. After 2 years of non-stop taunts and slushies from me and my squad. If you didn't notice though only the first slushy was from me directly. I'm so soo sorry for that. After all that first slushy started all of them, so it's my fault. But I also worked really really hard to make them stop. If that doesn't make up for it I'd love to be your friend to make up for it, but that wouldn't be the only reason. I really want to be your friend, now I sound like a preschooler, but I also really really really want to be yours, ya know. I just, help me out here and tell me what you want me to be. Because I have a pretty good guess that the friend offers gonna be discarded, due to the many amazing kisses you've given me so far," Quinn smiled just thinking about it.

'_It was like that feeling you got when you ran all the way to home plate and won the game for your team mixed with being in a hot tub. She had no idea how those two feelings went together but that was the best way she could describe it.'_

"and we can start something. Something I think may be pretty awesome. Something that right now I really want.

_'If Santana could see me now...of course I wouldn't be this much of a mess if Rachel wasn't still on top of me. I am not moving her, I like this way to much. I'm also loving the way her hair shields us in a bubble when she looks down at me. Her elbow's are on each side of my head on the pillow and all i have to do is tilt my head up just a little..god those lips..'_

Suffice to say talking wasn't gonna happen anytime soon after that.

* * *

**Short and Sweet. Let me mention again...****Please give me some feedback on what you think I should have happen in the storyline other than what I've obviously got deviously planned out for you guys.**


	5. Monday Brings Reality and Nosy People

**I decided to just go ahead and give you guys a taste of what is to come since I finished this tonight anyways, however I mean it this time when I say no more updates until Chapter 10 from here on out. By then I'll have had a great idea of what I'm doing and the updates won't be so long and far apart.**

**Remember to R&R I need some feedback and advice...and please tell me how you feel about the difference in writing. As I said I'm taking a different more mature approach on this story instead of just making it a 'for fun' piece. Also, I'm sorry but Fabrevan's friendship has always been my favorite one and I just can't help but to include it in this story and another one to ;) You'll find out what other unlikely friend Quinn get's in time. Beeteedubs The Shelby/Puck thing happened in Sophomore year in my story because of the open adoption. The Rachel and Quinn Dynamic is happening in Junior year, which IS when Quinn and Sam were together I believe (I've watched the show from the beginning and I still somehow don't get what year each event/breakup happened in)and the relationship ended over Finn, however I'm just turning it into Rachel and this time it's on good terms for the both of them.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters, that credit goes to the FOX crew & Ryan Murphy; No matter how much I wish I did, the storyline is mine though. It came from the brilliant part of my brain called my imagination.**

* * *

They had went over everything that weekend after all the kissing slowed down and Quinn had concluded she enjoyed making out with Rachel a lot.

There was no way she wasn't gonna get the chance to again. She'd finally had a chance to taste the divas lips and she didn't plan on stopping at all in the near future.

Quinn shook her head at her thoughts. She went all morning distracted talking to Shelby on the phone about Beth and now that she's not she can't even get her books for first period, so she doesn't have to worry about them after home room, without thinking of the few stolen moments she shared with the girl. She ducked her head in her locker and let out a little grin as she thought of Rachel, she couldn't let anyone take her smiling as a que for them to approach her no matter their stand on the social ladder, as she knew they would. _Mostly freshman's. _She thought bitterly.

Anyways, after You'd gotten over being a stuttering mess because _Hello_? She was in Rachel Berry's _Bedroom_ on Rachel Berry's _Bed_ making out with _Rachel Berry_, and tripping constantly over your words, you had asked her out on a date and how swell it had been. Quinn smirked and deemed it okay to pull her head out of the locker now. A smirk was fine to show, it would simply terrify the student body of what might be going on in her head. They were probably thinking the exact opposite she was though and she didn't mind. The blonde felt a similar pull in her stomach, close to the one she'd had kissing a certain brunette last weekend, at the fact that not even a single person around was aware of what her and Rachel had gotten up to in the last couple days. Her eyes shined with mirth when her thoughts wandered back to the date the two of them shared. Then she thought of the gossip buzz that would come with the information she was withholding from everyone. Especially that creepy Jewish kid. That makes her grimace, but she disguises it with a scowl in said Jew's direction. Which make's him scurry away to home room afraid for his own life, terrified the smirk she'd just adjourned on her face had to do with him.

Oh, the fun Jewfro would have if he knew what her and Rachel had gotten up to in her bedroom. He'd probably have to race to the bathroom first though. Then again, so would Puck.

She was grabbing the last of her books when her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder, not noticing who they tapped. The conversation in the hallway died down at the scene in front of them, Quinn was unprivy to what yet. Apparently that person had realized what'd they'd done and scurried away quickly, they were simply floundering at the scene also like the rest of the students occupying the hallway and trying to gather attention to it. Thinking the person next to them would want to see the scene to and that they would hopefully gain a friend from it. The freshman girl quickly noticed who she had tapped though and took flight before she could be identified at the thought that the person she tapped would get pissed at the scene, therefore pissed at her for drawing her attention it and for having the guts to touch the blonde, and left to quickly to see that the Queen Bee would actually have the opposite of the expected reaction, and be stunned by it.

A few seconds later Quinn looked up confused when she saw no one near her she thought she may be starting to feel stuff that wasn't actually there, she shrugged to herself. _Oh well, guess I'm starting to lose it.__ On the bright side of side things at least Rachel will be there to help keep me sane. _She hid her grin at the thought and only then noticed the scene that had silenced everyone, apparently they were waiting for her reaction. Sam was walking down the hallway, Mercedes tucked under his arm with a cheesy grin on her face. She shouldn't expect less. He's a guy of course he'd already be with someone 2 weeks after they cut it off. It's not like either of you were with each other due to romantic feelings. He caught her eye and winked as he walked past her and she ducked her head in a nod and let out a soft a chuckle. The gossip in the hallway went wild at the scene, you paid no them no mind though, they didn't affect you as they used to.

Yes you, Quinn Fabray, had just shown real honest to god emotion, pun totally intended, in front of everyone and you honestly could care less. You and Sam both were still really great friends though you guess that's sort of why your relationship with Sam had worked so well. Your feelings for him were real just not romantic. Apparently Sam had felt the same way and the break up hadn't effected neither yours nor Sam's friendship towards each other. You were happy for him, how could you ever be pissed as was expected? He was a great guy and he really did deserve to be with someone who had genuine feelings for him. You honestly felt that he deserved to be happy. Knowing that he was despite what you put him through, made you feel better that you had let him go without a second thought with no explanation after everything. Although the knowing look he wore told you he wasn't as obvious as you thought he was to your situation, you were just grateful at the time that he didn't question you about it. He ended up questioning you none the less a week later though and by then you had completely gotten yourself together.

He had asked questions that you never would have thought of asking yourself, and it had helped for you to be more clear on your feelings for the brunette. It had more solidified your decision to be open about it to, which you had merely started to panic over once you thought about the reactions of society and that was almost enough to send you back into your rabbit hole. You wouldn't be able to go that far into it considering the conversation you had with your mother about it, but still you would try.

You had kept up the charade of being with Sam at least a month after you started the 'Make Rachel Happy' scheme and when you realized 2 weeks into the scheme _why_ exactly you started it you'd had your time to panic over it. Once you'd gotten yourself together enough you had broken things off with Sam. The night he questioned you he was more than content to hold you while you broke on his chest and simply just whispered that it was okay and that he wasn't entirely the innocent one in their relationship. When you'd realized he wasn't going to hate you and rat you out to the whole school about Rachel you'd never felt more _relieved_ in your life. Almost grinning knowing you could win her over without others stopping you from making progress and that you could finally open up about it to someone but you were still a little hesitant to spill your guts to the boy. Old habits do tend to die hard and your defenses were definitely a hard one to shake. As it was you had just sighed letting the tension leave your body.

After Sam had explained that he thought he liked you in the beginning he'd realized towards the middle that he didn't and that he was just after you for the popularity. He had been stumbling his way through it because even though he didn't actually feel for you romantically you were one of his best friends and he cared to much for you to risk losing you by ending things. So he'd been planning for weeks on how to break it to you that he just didn't see himself with you in the future and that he didn't really feel anything other friendship for you. You thought his change in demeanor around you had to do with how different you were acting when in reality it was actually because he looked at you as _more like a sister_.

You'd literally stopped in your tracks when you realized suddenly that he hadn't really been being that couple-y with you those past few months and you'd been so blinded by your thoughts to even register that he pretty much _had _been treating you like a sister all hugs and advice and talking and just hanging out. You had gasped when you thought of the last kiss you had which was at the last romantic date you had had with him at Bread Sticks and that was almost 7 weeks ago, then. Oh, you _really had_ been out of it those past few months. He whispered then that it was okay and it made things Twenty times easier for him than he would've asked for in his situation.

After that it was safe to say your defenses went down quite easily and you without a doubt had definitely poured your guts out to him that night about Rachel and so far, apart from admitting to your mom you were gay the night before you ended things between you and Sam, he was the only one who had known about you and still is the only one that knows (Apart from Rachel and her Dad's, they had caught sigh of her leaving Sunday night and just _knew_, Rachel wouldn't lie to them about who she was. She could deal with that later, though.)who you actually have feelings for. He was rather the closest you ever had to a real friend. And your feelings for Rachel are what caused that realization or you two would undoubtedly be together still and he wouldn't dare to walk down the hall with his arm over a girl who wasn't Quinn Fabray.

But Her and Sam weren't together and they were best friends and she definitely approved of his relationship with the Chocolate Diva, don't bother asking that was a story for another time, and she had felt more than happy seeing him grinning cheeky from ear to ear. The buzz of this would certainly sustain the schools students for a least long enough so that they wouldn't start searching for more gossip on the HBIC of their humble abode. _God I crack my self up so much sometimes. _This makes her thoughts drift back to what Puck's reaction would be to her and Rachel's recent developments. She's torn between a laugh and being grossed out at the thought of him having to fix certain problems due to images of you and Rachel together, but you know it'd just be Puck being...well Puck. Which makes her thoughts drift towards how good Puck's been doing at 'manning up' and being mature enough to still be a father to Beth even though Shelby adopted her. She'd never admit it out loud, but she was sort of proud of the self-proclaimed bad ass, not that she'd ever looked at him as one it just fit her description of him perfectly. She'd always looked at him as trouble. Quinn realizes now that she had actually grown quite found of Puck's presence. That is until he sauntered into home room and sat at the table in front of her and loudly proclaimed,

"Sup baby mama?...I thought we were supposed to babysit Beth. Since somehow you didn't manage to answer my text or phone calls I was pretty damn pissed. I had to call Shelby on my own," Quinn grimaced slightly at how awkward that must have been for them considering the almost fling, no, one night stand, she concluded. That Shelby had ended on her own last year, probably most awkward for Puck. He still _was_ a little stung over the rejection, "to figure out if we were still on and when she said no...let's just say that Puckzilla got a little worried you were hurt or something, not like it bothered me all that much. The Puckster doesn't dwell on chicks...but your my baby mama, so maybe I _was _a little worried this weekend. Your obviously fine though, so what's your excuse then? What were you doing that was more important than informing me we didn't have to babysit our kid?"

Quinn was so relieved Rachel had once again swooped in and saved her from ruining her life and telling her that Shelby had done the right thing by ending it and she shouldn't tell the elementary school Principal what his kindergarten teacher had done because it would most likely hurt Beth in the long run. At this moment she didn't want to flaunt what had kept her occupied and was glad no one had paid attention to his loud proclamation she didn't need _questions_ of her whereabouts last weekend, so she leaned in and whispered in his ear,

"First of all if you don't quit calling me that there will be some serious prices to pay, Puck!, " She couldn't help but think how unattractive that would make her sound to _Rachel,_ "Second, while it's none of your business what I was up to. I was with someone...important. We had a sleepover and stuff and I forgot my charger and it died..."

She held her breath hoping he would buy it and just leave her alone.

"Oh come on, you know you secretly love it when I call you that" Quinn huffed at that feeling as if she wanted to punch him...in the balls preferably,

"No I don't Puckerman!" She snapped. Surprised Quinn recoiled and let out a low, "Sorry."

Puck had flinched but he recovered quickly, wondering what the hell was going on with his baby mama. Luckily for Quinn it distracted him from what else he was gonna say.

"It's okay," Puck turned around in his seat before the teacher walked in, then looked back at the blonde, "Hey, Quinn if you need to talk you know where to find me. Baby Mama never bothered you that much before though, so your gonna tell me why...later. You know how sucky that phone call was for me, huh? Thanks, Blondie," He snapped at her unusually out of character and then turned in his seat away from her, "Ms.B is totally a MILF."

Some dude high-fived him and he left her alone probably talking about how 'hot' their teacher was. Quinn sighed sullenly, suddenly wanting to apologize to the boy even more, as she waited for home room to be dismissed, it was gonna be a slow day. She never even stopped to ponder why she didn't want to flaunt her weekend with Rachel, after all she had wanted those sorts of things and more with girl for at least 3 months. It's a little weird of her not to want to rub it in Puck's face that she had probably gone a little further than Puck had with Rachel, just to hurt his ego a little, because it definitely needed it and to gloat because of how happy she was about it. It would definitely replace the smirk on his face with pure flabbergasted confusion. She knew she wouldn't anyways though because she'd damaged his ego enough for the week. She was gonna go through hell waiting for second period, where Rachel would be.

At that, she perked up. Maybe the day wouldn't be so horrible after all. She relaxes back into the seat and starts doodling letting her mind drift. When the bell rings she looks down and realized she'd drawn a bunch of hearts and almost blushes. Today might actually be...fun for once. She lets out a little smile to herself as she walks to first period, her thoughts completely rid of the Puck incident. However she should have known better than to slip off the radar last weekend, she didn't think it would bite her in the ass though. How wrong it turned out she was.

"PST!"

Quinn looked at the bathroom door morbidly and was about to keep walking but when she took a step someone grabbed her wrist and yanked her in. She heard the click of the door locking and turned around.

...

Rachel walked into school Monday morning feeling a little, different. She hid her smirk well. However the mirth shining in her eyes at how unaware everyone was of her situation could not be masked by putting a cover over her face. Kurt was watching from the sidelines and he saw that spark in his best friends eyes, he hadn't seen it weeks. He unintentionally took it as a sign that Rachel had forgiven his step-brother and had now deemed that he had to stop the diva from storming into class and demanding Finn apologize for what he did and find a way to woo her back into his arms.

Kurt was still monumentally pissed at Finn for his complete disregard of the Rachel's feelings and when Kurt had been told what Finn did he had been baffled by how unlike the boy it actually was that he actually confronted his rather intimidating in height half-brother about it to see if it was just a blasphemous piece of gossip because the Cheerios had gotten bored and once again deemed messing with Rachel's life as a form of amusement by starting such a rumor. When Finn confirmed it with a look of utter self-pity Kurt had nearly went bonkers on the boy. He managed to keep from loosing his cool completely though and simply stumbled away with one destination in mind, Rachel.

What he had stumbled upon was not the Rachel he knew though. The site of Rachel 'Gold Star' Berry in the auditorium sobbing so loudly it nearly broke his heart was something he never wished to see again in his life. Because despite their differences in past, he'll admit now they were mostly his fault and due to his ignorance of how sweet the girl really was underneath the Broadway bravado because he never took the chance to get to know that but she didn't make it easy for him to, he genuinely cared about the brunette. He hadn't been able to walk up to the girl slouched over the keys on the piano because he himself had broken down at the hurt he heard and knew that it would only make Rachel feel worse that she had hurt him in wallowing in self-pity. He knew she didn't need that and she wouldn't understand it wasn't her fault he was crying so he walked away that afternoon.

A day later though, Kurt had steeled his reverie and vouched to never leave Rachel's side. He could tell it was only doing so much for her but he still didn't give up and made sure she knew he was there for her. He had actually told her just that nearly 4 days after he saw her in the auditorium. He could slowly see the hurt in Rachel's features fading until it was just something that made her completely miserable and Kurt stayed at her side the whole time and listened to Rachel when she needed it, was her shoulder to cry on anytime it called for, in hindsight he had been the best friend he could the past few weeks. He realized it really did help lift her spirits sometimes that he was around, and that's what he took as a reward.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was helping a friend with no benefit to him other than his friends happiness. He just wished he could make her genuinely happy again. One thing he knew for sure was that being with Finn again was not the answer to that and he quickly latched his arm into the loop of Rachel's and steered her towards the Chorus room, where he could reprimand her in private.

* * *

**Oooh who could it be? I wonder what Kurt has to say and what will he do once he realize that Spark _isn't _in her eyes for the reason he suspected? Review, please, I can't stress enough how I need feedback and advice.**


End file.
